The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adjusted fractally enhanced kernel polar codes for achievable signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) spike mitigation.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, wireless devices may encode information bits using error-correcting codes, such as polar codes. Some encoders may implement fractally enhanced kernel polar code construction to generate a codeword for transmission. However, for some amounts of information bits and code block sizes, performing fractally enhanced kernel polar coding may result in a spike in achievable signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) curves for a wide range of coding rates. For example, if the encoder punctures a large number of bits (e.g., hundreds or thousands) to generate the specified code block size, the fractally enhanced kernel polar coding may incur a large performance loss (e.g., up to 0.5-1 decibel (dB) at a block error rate (BLER) of 1e−4).